


A Plan Gone Wrong

by Zatnik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatnik/pseuds/Zatnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream disappoints Megatron for one of the first times of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> -Written or the TF_Speedwriting 2011 Advent Calender. Prompt: A plan gone wrong  
> -This story fits in to the Warped Minds continuity at the time it was written.

Megatron held Starscream to the wall with a single huge hand on the Seeker’s jaw. The Decepticon leader’s deep, raspy voice held a dangerous tone that no mech with a fully functional processor wanted to hear directed at them.

“You’ve failed me, Starscream. That isn’t something you want to make a habit of.” A pause. “Do you understand me?”

Starscream matched his leader’s glare for a moment, before working his jaw against the restrictive servo and emitting a noise like ‘Ng,’ that nevertheless clearly meant ‘yes, liege’ – if only because making any other response would be unfathomable.

Finally Megatron released his problematic disciple and turned to pace the room, reciting his Seeker’s exploits as he did so (and ignoring said Seeker’s interjections).

“You located a sizable deposit of raw Energon on the second moon-”

Starscream rubbed his jaw, “ _As I reported_ , at the time.”

“What you neglected to mention is that it was dangerously unstable-”

Here Starscream didn’t interrupt, but only because he didn’t think that it was necessary to say to Megatron that of course the raw energon deposits were unstable, since raw energon was always unstable. If Megatron didn’t realise that, then telling him wouldn’t help.

“-and also guarded by Autobots.”

There was a pause as Starscream considered his reply carefully. “Ah,” he said. “ _That._ ”


End file.
